Tron: Savior
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: She was born from both worlds, the world she lived in felt unreal to her.  She needed to meet this other world...  Little did she know that sooner or later, she will have to make an important decision.
1. Chapter 1

**By:** Ciel Elleira Sky

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of these characters except for both Syler (the bad guy) and the main character Samantha, which is portrayed as me! Knito and Scarlet are also mine btw ^^

**Summary **She was born from both worlds, but eventually pulled away from the world she desperately wanted to meet.  
>The stories consumed her.<br>The world she lived in felt unreal to her.  
>She needed to meet this other world, and meet it, she did.<br>Little did she know that sooner or later, she will have to choose which world she will stay in.

**Warnings:** T, language and some cute scenes between pairing.

**Please read and review.**

Tron: Savior.

Ch. 01- Samantha Flynn

Nearing the edge of a building towering above a city, we see a tall slim figure sitting on the ledge, staring down at the city beneath her feet. She smiled at it, would it be like this?

Her name was Samantha Flynn, daughter to Sam Flynn and yes, grand-daughter to Kevin Flynn the master programmer and creator of the Grid. She had a good reputation as well, ever since childhood after being told many stories of the Grid, of her grand-father's journeys and even her fathers, she became almost obsessed with the fact, that there is another world out there that she wants to see for herself.

Shall we go take a closer look?

She smiled widely, standing up, stretching.

Her black uniform stretched with her, the buckles making each a sound with the movement.

Yes, lets.

Let's see what is so impressive about this other world grand-father spent all his life creating.

"Alan!" Samantha yelled from the apartment building.

An aged Alan stepped into the living room and smiled when he got to see her standing there, a bag of take-out in hand, "I see you have supper for us"

"Don't I always, gramps?" She winked at him.

"And don't I always tell you to not call me that?" He frowned at her, "You make me sound very old"

"Isn't that the case? Or would you prefer I call you old man?" She smiled, setting the bag down on the table.

"No, no...I hate that" He shook his head at the mere mention of that sur-name.

"Well then, either you let me call you Alan or gramps" I offered, setting the food down.

"I would prefer you would call me Alan but ever since you were a child you have been calling my grand-father" He leaned against the wall, staring at her.

"That's because you were the only person close to me, the only man that was older...obviously, I thought you were you grand-father. I guess it just stuck even now" Samantha sat down on the chair and looked up at Alan, "Would you care to join me, Alan-1?"

Alan smiled widely at the girl, "Don't let your father hear you say that name, you know what happened last time"

"Oh trust me; you don't have to remind me. He made it perfectly clear that he did not want me to get my head filled with anything but my studies. My world is this one, forget about the other world. I remember him saying" I sighed, "I just never understand him"

"He's worried about you, ever since you were in your diapers you always thought about those stories he would tell you about. He was afraid that it would come to distract you from your studies for the future" Alan sat in front of her and picked up the chop sticks, "its normal for a parent to worry about their only child"

"A parent that never sees me anymore" She sighed deeply.

"Samantha, we already explained to you why that is the case" He frowned.

"I know, I know...the company is in dire need of him...you are about to make history but seriously Alan, I just wish he would come home once in a while. Even mom is becoming a wreck"

"I know sweetie, I know it's hard" Alan gazed at her with gentle eyes, "I hope I can support you until the day comes where your father can come back and be a father to you"

"Until then, I don't have much of a choice Alan" She smiled, "You're the best"

"I know" He chuckled. He looked upon Flynn's grand-daughter and his gaze softened, sad almost, "Sammy?"

Her bright blue eyes looked up at him in wonder.

"I actually have something for you, here" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB key, that was attached to a necklace, "This was your fathers, he gave it to me for safe keeping but...I haven't had the time to check out what's inside. I was thinking of handing it over to one of my directors but...since you have nothing to do with your life but cause trouble, might as well get you to try it out"

"Admit it, you just know I am good with computers" She leaned into him.

"No, you are good with anything electronic. Just like your father" Alan smiled.

"Just like grand-father" She smiled back.

"Indeed" He nodded, "So, will you accept this and come back to me once you find out what's its contents?"

"Sure, I got time" Samantha grabbed the USB and examined it; "Do I have a fixed date?"

"For you, never" He smiled at her, "Just don't lose it, alright?"

"Yes gramps!" She giggled when he groaned in annoyance.

"Good thing you are a cutie, cuz I would have sowed that mouth of yours together by now" He frowned at her. Samantha's eyes widened, before she covered her mouth with her hand, "No way! You wouldn't"

"I would have, but it would be a shame to ruin that face of yours" He smiled, resting against his knuckles. She smiled widely at him, "You are such a flirt!"

"Don't tell your father, he'll kill me" Alan laughed with her.

"He would kill you, he really would" She laughed, "I would love to see that happen!"

"Not funny anymore kiddo" Alan glared at her, "Your father can be quite menacing when it comes to his baby girl"

It was her turn to glare at him, "Don't call me that Alan"

"Fine, fine, hurry up and finish eating, I don't want your mother freaking out on how late you get home" Alan stood up and picked up the dishes.

"Mom is always freaking out Alan" Samantha stretched.

"She's not used to this world yet Sammy, no matter how many years passed, its different for her, she knows what danger lurks here, and she's afraid for her daughter" Alan tried to reason with her.

"Maybe but I mean come on, I am a grown woman now!" Samantha stood up and threw her back pack over her shoulder.

"Call me when you get home" He told her.

"That almost sounded like an order Alan" She arched her eye brow at him, eyeing him. Alan's gaze found hers and he stared at her seriously, "It is"

"Whatever, thanks for the chat" She waved at him.

"Thanks for the supper" He waved back at her as she neared the door. She opened the door and stopped when Alan called out to her from the kitchen, "Oh and Samantha?"

She looked at him in wonder, "Yeah?"

"Say hi to Quorra for me" He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**By:** Ciel Elleira Sky

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of these characters except for both Syler (the bad guy) and the main character Samantha, which is portrayed as me!

**Summary **She was born from both worlds, but eventually pulled away from the world she desperately wanted to meet.  
>The stories consumed her.<br>The world she lived in felt unreal to her.  
>She needed to meet this other world, and meet it, she did.<br>Little did she know that sooner or later, she will have to choose which world she will stay in.

**Warnings:** T, language and some cute scenes between pairing.

**Please read and review.**

Tron: Savior.

Ch. 02- The Grid

Samantha sat at her home computer desk, waiting for her laptop to finally open. Placing the USB in the port she waited for it to load, many minutes passed and she sighed deeply, "Well, this computer sucks"

Pushing her chair away from the computer, she looked over her shoulder at the opened door, "Mom!"

"Yes Samantha?" Her mother's serene voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"My laptop isn't working again, can I use dad's?" Samantha yelled after her mother.

"Don't go changing anything on it though, alright? I don't want your father getting mad because you decided to do a little _experimenting _on his computer, it is for work after all" Her mother told her.

"I know!" Samantha rolled her eyes in amusement.

Ah...how she loved to make her father mad with little things.

She stood up, took the USB drive with her and walked to her father's office down in the basement. Opening the few lights, she eyed the desk. Pulling out the large chair, she sat down on it and placed her hands on the desk, instantly the computer came to life.

"**How can I help you today, Miss Flynn?"**

The computer's robotic voice could be heard through the starting of the engine within the desk.

"Alan gave me another job to do." Samantha spoke out.

"**What job would that be, Miss Flynn?"** The computer asked again.

"Seeing what data is within a USB drive" Samantha stretched.

"**Would you like me to do it for you?"** The computer inquired.

"Why not, just don't overdo it like last time. Don't want Mister Flynn to be mad again" Samantha smirked.

"**Of course, Miss Flynn. Waiting for data, please place it in port"**

Samantha did as she was told, and waited until further instructions.

"**User name: Neon**

**A.K.A Samantha Flynn**

**Status: Retrieving data within USB**

**Activate?**

**Y/N"**

"Yes" Samantha answered, watching as digital numbers appeared before her without the need of a screen. A hologram...

"**Data Retrieved, Miss Flynn. Would you like to see its contents?"** The computer informed her.

"Yes" Samantha answered again.

"**Starting Digitalization Process"**

Then, just like that...everything around her turned black.

When she opened her eyes, she jumped out of her chair, noticing instantly the change. Her eyes were wide in shock; she gazed down at her hands, grid like white forms were covering her hands, and slowly disappeared from her normal skin.

"Virus" She called out to her computer, hoping to hear it talk back to her, but there was nothing, all was silent. She frowned, "Virus, what happened?"

Still nothing, not a sound...

"What's going on, did Alan know about this?" She looked around the room she was standing in. The room like an exact copy of her father's office, but she could see the difference, the room was simplified gene metrical walls of charcoal gray.

Stepping near the door, she listened, hoping to hear her mother on the other side still cooking and looking at her Show on the TV. But she had none of that, the moment she opened the door, she found herself in a whole different world.

"Grand-pa's old arcade" Samantha's eyes stared in awe at the building on the other side of the road. The building was the exact same one as her father used to bring her to, to play arcade games together. That's when she heard noises; ships.

She gazed up, watching, large light ships passed over her. Many of the buildings were partially destroyed like something shattered it from different angles. Besides for the large vessels flying above her from time to time, the city was far too quiet, even for her liking.

"I can't believe this is happening" Samantha whispered to herself, looking at the amazing white accent lights covering the imposing dark city from the edges here and there, "I made it, I'm...I'm in the Grid"

Samantha smiled widely at her surroundings, in all her years never had she thought she would have the chance like her mother and father did to come here, even if her mother was specifically born in this world, she had never returned, not even once.

"Grandpa, I made it in the Grid" She whispered again, holding her hands to her chest, "Oh, if only dad and Alan could see me now!"

"Why is it so quiet though?" Samantha stopped in her steps the moment she caught someone standing next to a building, staring down at her like as if she was a prey. Samantha squinted her eyes to see the shadowy person better, but its cloak it wore prevented her from seeing its face.

"Hello?" Samantha called out, but the person did not move, "Excuse me!"

Just then, the person ran the opposite way and Samantha ran after him, "Wait, please I won't hurt you! I just want to talk!"

As she turned a corner of a building, she lost track of the person. She stopped running, panting, "Great, lost the only person here!"

Hunching over to get back the air she lost, she heard a distant noise coming closer. Samantha gazed up at the sky and her eyes widened considerably, a large over grown ship was coming her way, coming down to the ground in front of her.

Something inside of her told her to not move, but another side told her to run and fast!

She turned around, and ran as fast as she could back to where she previously was. A light was shown above her, following her every move, she tried to run away, perhaps avoid it and hide, but it was keeping up with her easily.

Then, just as she turned a corner, someone's hand came crashing around her arm and pulled her down an ally way. She panted, staring at the strange woman standing before her.

"**Getting a little too much attention for yourself, program"** She grinned evilly at Samantha.

"Program" Samantha questioned.

"**Knito, you should have just left her there."** Another younger looking woman came out from the shadows, arms crossed over her chest as he eyed Samantha seriously.

"Who...who are you?" Samantha asked.

"**Programs just like you"** The female program called; Knito spoke, releasing her hold from around Samantha's arm.

"**Knito seriously, this new born cannot help us in anyway. Let's just get out of here, before those **_**Viruses**_**' find us"** The other program spoke seeming agitated and impatient. Samantha stared at her, "What are Viruses?"

"**Programs that were infected by Viruses, geez...you really are a newborn aren't you?" **The younger program sighed deeply.

"**Scarlet, back off"** Knito yelled at her, **"I don't want any more attention drawn to us, alright?"**

Scarlet rolled her eyes, **"Whatever you say Knito"**

"**Good, now then, come with us, we can't stay here too long, they'll track us down"** Knito tugged Samantha by her arm and began to run down the alley way. Samantha followed behind them, looking up at the dark sky, ships basing by.

What happened to this place?

"**We're here, newborn"** Knito announced, Samantha examined the basement they were hiding in. Part of the wall was smashed from the outside, and if not being careful just about anyone or anything could see them in the basement from the outside.

"**Welcome to our hideout, if you can even call this a hideout"** Scarlet mumbled, sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"**It's not much, but make yourself at home newborn"** Knito smiled.

"Why do you call me newborn?" Samantha asked her after sitting down on the bed.

"**That's what you are; all strays or new programs that were created from the outside are newborns. You have been Rezzed, you have been given birth, loading/starting program in the system. Do you know where you are?"** Knito asked her.

"The Grid" Samantha told her.

"**What's left of it"** Scarlet sighed.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked her curiously.

"**Haven't you seen the place?"** Scarlet stared at her, arms up in the air, **"It's a total wreck" **

"I noticed, but how did it become like this?" Samantha inquired gently.

"**Many things really"** Knito sighed, **"Some things caused more devastation than others"**

"**Just admit it Knito, it's because of those filthy Users that this place is rectifying itself"** Scarlet spat angrily.

"**Watch your tongue Scarlet!"** Knito yelled at her, **"It's only because of the Users that we even made it this far, without them we wouldn't even be alive so watch that tongue of yours"**

"Users" Samantha asked.

"**Users are those living outside of this world"** Knito explained to her, **"We are Programs and they are Users"**

"You mean _you_ are Programs" Samantha corrected.

"**No, she means we are programs...geez, such an idiot of a Program"** Scarlet sighed, **"If the Users hadn't abandoned us like they always do, we might actually be building ourselves up and not destroying ourselves by now"**

"You're saying that Users caused this to happen?" Samantha frowned when she saw Scarlet nod.

"**They abandoned us when we were just getting better after the Purge and the destruction of CLU, he just left..."** Scarlet whispered the last few words sadly.

"Who left?" Samantha inquired.

"**The son of The Creator"** Knito told her, **"He was the last User to come to the Grid"**

"How long has it been, since this User has come to the Grid?" Samantha asked them, staring down at her hands.

"**It's been so long, we can't even count how many cycles"** Knito told her.

This angered Samantha deeply, recalling what her father said to her many months ago.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_I want to go to the Grid, dad! I am sure there is something I can do there!_

_No, you are staying here; I have everything under control there!_

_You do not; you barely even have enough time to go to the Grid with you being the boss of ENCOM!_

_Sammy, all I want you to worry about is schooling and getting yourself a job at ENCOM, let me worry about the Grid, alright?_

_Promise me you will go to the Grid on a regular basis!_

_Samantha..._

_Promise me you won't just forget about the Grid and worry more about this world alone!_

_Samantha..._

_Promise me dad!_

_Fine, I promise..._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"**We know how hard it is to have two worlds to take care of but to never come back, that's harsh for everyone...especially since he showed up"** Scarlet spoke out.

Samantha snapped her attention back to the Program, "Since who showed up?"

The two Programs exchanged hesitant looks before answering at the same time, **"Sylar"**

"Sylar?" Samantha frowned.

"**A Program, somewhat similar to CLU. After CLU was destroyed along with the Creator, his son continued to rebuild the Grid with everyone's help, especially Sylar's but the moment the User stopped coming on a regular basis, Sylar decided to take the lead, decided to make the Grid..."** Knito paused, biting her lip in the process, **"As long as he still stands, he doesn't care what happens to the other Programs residing within the city's limits"**

"So he took charge?" Samantha frowned, "It's like all the mistakes they made are happening again"

"**Excuse me?"** Scarlet stared at her in wonder, but Samantha shook her head like she didn't say anything.

"Is anyone trying to do something about it?" She asked them.

"**Like what?"** Knito asked her.

"Try and contact the Users for help, let them know what's happening here" Samantha watched their faces sadden, "What?"

"**We tried, but all of our plans failed up until now. Sylar knows our first plan would be to contact the outside world, so he cut all our communications with them, only they can come in"** Knito sighed deeply, **"Our only duty now in the Grid, is to entertain him"**

"Entertain? How" Samantha frowned.

"**The Games"** Scarlet growled, **"Vile games that cause you to derezz at the end or to leave alive, but with a cause"**

"What's the cause?"

"**The moment you win, you are let out, but the condition is that the moment they come back for you, you must continue playing the Games until you are derezzed of the games"** Knito explained to her, **"That's what happened to Scarlet"**

"She won?" Samantha's eyes widened.

"**Yes, but now I am being searched, they want me back to play other games, see how far I can keep going before I burn out and rectify" **Scarlet explained to Samantha.

"So you went into hiding" Samantha stated, "For how long will this continue?"

"**As long as it takes, until a User comes back to Purify the Grid, take back the Grid and place it under his control again. Like it was supposed to be"** Knito spoke.

"**If I were you newborn, I would hurry up and derezz yourself"** Scarlet spoke harshly.

"Why?" Samantha stared at her.

"**This Grid you were born into is no longer the same Grid as it was in the past. All Programs are born for a purpose, here they are only born to entertain and if they fail, they are rectified on the spot. The quicker you disappear, the less you will suffer"** The younger program explained, **"I suffered a lot and I'm still a young Program, if they find me though...I won't last much longer"**

"I can't believe all this happened without me knowing" Samantha whispered.

"**Anyway, I'm gonna go get some energy to stock up on some. Until then, you two stay here and keep quiet"** Knito ordered, standing up and stretching. Samantha stared at the Program's suit. Black clawed with white lines decorating the sides of her arms and legs.

Strange, and she was still wearing the same black jeans and baggy t-shirt from this morning.

"**You're lucky that Knito found you newborn"** Scarlet interrupted Samantha's thoughts and smirked evilly, **"Because of that was me, I would have let those Viruses take you and done who knows what with you"**

"I know you hate Users for abandoning you, but why do you hate me so much?" Samantha frowned, staring at her.

"**Because you remind me of that User, so high and full of himself...Like as if he knows everything, but truthfully you don't. Either be a User or be a normal Program who doesn't compute, stop asking so many unnecessary questions" **Scarlet spat out angrily.

"I would love to see your face if ever he heard you say that" Samantha smirked at her, "But I am no Program"

"**Sure you're not, stop being such a dumb ass"** Scarlet scoffed.

"Seriously, I am not a Program" Samantha spoke seriously.

Scarlet eyed her, examining her from top to bottom, **"You can't be serious"**

"I am very serious Program" Samantha spoke.

"**If you are a User, then you should never have come here"** Scarlet frowned, **"This will be your worst nightmare"**

"I think it has been yours for too long" Samantha smiled, "Don't worry Scarlet, I am here to stay, at least until all this is fixed to the way I like it"

"**Hah, would love to see you try"** Scarlet laughed, **"Sylar isn't a weakling you know"**

"So aren't I" Samantha's smile grew, "Trust me"

"If you are anything like the last User, yeah, I can bet that you aren't a weakling" Scarlet chuckled.

Suddenly, Knito's loud scream could be heard from outside. Samantha stood up with haste and followed Scarlet to the opening of the basement where they could peak outside and see what was happening. There Knito was, being held down by another male Program; his lines were a red color.

"**He's a Virus"** Scarlet whispered beside her.

"What should we do?" Samantha asked.

"**Nothing, if we go out there, we will be taken too"** Scarlet sighed.

"We can't just leave her like this, she doesn't like the fighting type" Samantha argued.

"**She isn't, she's not a fighter but only an entertainer. She wouldn't even last a few minutes in Games"** Scarlet explained to her quietly.

Knito's scream could be heard, and Samantha could no longer watch as she was being dragged to a aircraft shaped like a rectangular archway tramped with red accent lights that landed on the ground. Samantha ran out to the street, yelling out loudly, "Wait!"

The Program and Knito stopped, turning to look at whoever yelled at them. The moment their eyes met hers, a sudden rush of energy coursed threw them.

"**Identify yourself"** The Guard ordered.

"A Combatant!" Samantha yelled loudly at him.

His head moved, up and down, searching her, examining the person before him, **"Games"**

Samantha nodded, "That Program you are about to take with you is nothing when it comes to games. I know what your leader wants, entertainment. A warrior, I am that warrior he is searching for. Let that Program go and I will show your leader a good time"

The Program didn't say anything for a while, trying to compute to what the program told him, before he made a quick nod, **"Accepted"**

The Program let Knito go instantly, stretching his hand out for Samantha, "Come with me, Program"

Samantha eyed Knito, smiling sadly as they exchanged glances, before she was the one with the Virus Program's hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Don't get caught again, you hear me?" Samantha spoke out, smiling at Knito.

"I won't...User" Knito smiled, whispered the last word as she watched the User she had been so dying to finally see return, being carried off by the Program onto the ship.

Times will change...

I am sure of it.

Now that I have seen her,

The proof that we were not forgotten...

Our User,

Our Savior

**Voila! Chapter 2 finished!**

**The bad guy will be appearing in chapter three btw and Rinzler will be making his appearance in Chapter 4. I am still not sure if I will describe the Games when she will begin to fight, still not sure but anyway. Let me know what you all think, encourage me plz!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**By:** Ciel Elleira Sky

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of these characters except for both Syler (the bad guy) and the main character Samantha, which is portrayed as me!

**Summary **She was born from both worlds, but eventually pulled away from the world she desperately wanted to meet.  
>The stories consumed her.<br>The world she lived in felt unreal to her.  
>She needed to meet this other world, and meet it, she did.<br>Little did she know that sooner or later, she will have to choose which world she will stay in.

**Warnings:** T, language and some cute scenes between pairing.

**Please read and review.**

Tron: Savior.

Ch. 03- Sylar and the Games

The aircraft rises over the cityscape of charcoal grey accented with white glowing lights, gliding over a polished black building. Entering a large open hanger, the ship touches the ground smoothly. Two guards on the ground watch and wait as the ship slides down to the ground, welcoming the newcomers. The armed Guard approaches the ship, and marches up to the Programs all lined up side by side, five in total. He faces the woman at the end of the line, **"Rectify"**

The female's head bowed.

He moves down to the next Program, **"Rectify"**

The male's head bows.

The guard moves down to the third Program, **"Games"**

"**No! Please, no!"** The Program pleads, but two other guards come up and secure him to the ground before he could cause an outburst.

The guard moves down to the forth Program, **"Rectify"**

This Program made no move, simply stared ahead, accepting its fate.

Facing the last Program, he bowed his head looking her up and down before stating, **"Games"**

Instantly, all the heads of the Programs turn to stare at her in bewilderment. She looked back at them in wonder, biting her lip in the process.

A guard wrapped his hand securely around Samantha's upper arm, tugging her along with the other Program behind him.

"Where are we going?" Samantha asked the guard, but the Program didn't even look at her, simply continued walking. The guard walks Samantha over to an oval shaped platform, placing her feet in the center before her feet harnesses her feet, pulling her down bellow. The platform descends down a very dark a tube.

Stopping on the ground, Samantha opened her eyes and scanned the futuristic room. Accentuated with white lights on every corner of the room, she noticed a large hologram appearing before her. Behind her, the other Program joining her in the War Games, landed smoothly behind her, his feet still harnessed to the platform as well. Samantha turned back to the hologram.

A large black machine appears in every corner of the room, its end shinning like a laser. It begins slicing off her old clothes instantly, leaving her in nothing but a matching bra and underwear. Suddenly, skin tight black fabric spreads over her body like dragon scales, leaving only her head exposed. A selective piece of armor approaches Samantha's body by the machine's arms.

Fitting both of her arms and legs with protection, the last armor is a bulky plate of armor on her chest, accentuating her curves and breasts in the process. An armor plate placed on her back has the shape of a hoop disk in the center. Each pieces of the armor spread over her tight slim body, clawing her in charcoal colored armor. Small neon blue glowing lights flicker on her body, starting from her feet, curving her legs and waist and marking her chest, arms and hands with strange shapes of light.

"**Attention Program. You will receive an Identity Disk. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disk. If you lose your disk or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution." **

The machine places a flat disk in the center of the armor on Samantha's back, her eyes flicker blue for a moment, all of her memories being recorded on this disk now placed on her back.

"**Mirroring complete. Disk activated and synchronized. Proceed to Games."**

The machines arms retract from her body, the room darkness instantly, leaving the two people in the room, gazing at one another.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked the Program standing behind her, now wearing a similar suit than her.

"**We are going to die, that's what!"** He yelled at her fearfully, **"Everyone knows, the moment you enter the Games, you never come back out!"**

"We could be lucky though, right?" Samantha asked him hopefully.

"**In your dreams Program, those who are lucky are User only!"**

The platform begins to move again, gliding them towards the door at the end of the room. The large doors open, revealing white light coming from outside, Samantha and the Program covers their eyes from it.

Just before reaching outside the doors, the harness around her feet deactivating, she ventures off out the doors. Stopping out the door, she finds herself trapped in a see-threw compartment, she looks through the walls around her, noticing a ring of compartments a lined with her.

Each containing a Combatant

The hoop shaped assembly rises, above a vast arena, with thousands of spectators watching and cheering.

"**All Combatants, prepare for disk wars" **

The Major Computer announced throughout the arena, causing the spectators to cheer, **"Disk Wars!"**

Each compartments separate onto a platform and Samantha steps out of it, staring in awe at the arena. She gazed down through the transparent floor, seeing just how high she really was from the ground.

"This is not good" She whispered shockingly.

High over the fans cheering, a clear oblong chamber with angled walls appears all around them, encasing them through transparent walls. On one side Samantha stood, staring into the distance with another Program on the other side.

"**Platform 9"**

The computer spoke, **"Combatants 7 and 10, Disk Wars"**

"So this is Disk Wars" Samantha mumbled, "Dad failed to mention a few things it seems"

Samantha's rival removes his identity disk from behind his back and pulls it out, his helmet appearing instantly over his head. Samantha's head cocked to the side in wonder, "So that's how it works...who would have thought"

Reaching behind her back, Samantha wrapped her fingers around her disk and pulled it out staring at it at it began to spin in her hand. Suddenly, her helmet appeared, a black helmet hiding her facial view from others decorated in neon glowing lights on the front of her visor. On each sides of her head were two almost large head phones matching with her helmet, giving her precise detailed description of everything and anything she needs to know on the inside of her visor.

Holding her disk firmly in her hand, she watched as the outer rim glow a neon color as well, matching her suit completely.

Samantha's opponent suddenly hurled its disk at her quickly; she ducked down with a yell. The disk bounces off the wall behind her, almost hitting her again from behind before her opponent retrieves its disk with his hand. She stares in shock at the Program, "I am way over my head"

Standing on her two feet, Samantha threw her disk at the program, which quickly dodged it with a dive to the floor, before rolling off and standing back up just as quickly.

Throwing his disk at her, Samantha threw her head back doing a one handed cartwheel before landed forcefully on her feet again, stumbling in the process.

"Now I know why mom had me do gymnastics in elementary" Samantha sighed. Watching as the disk was thrown to her again, she sides steps missing it by a few inches before counter attacking with her won disk from bellow.

Her opponent manages to dodge it with a spin in the air, bouncing off the wall with his feet before falling to the ground again, snapping his head at her menacingly.

"Don't worry buddy, you aren't the only one having a bad day" Samantha sighed tiredly. Suddenly, her opponent runs up the side of the wall to her left, jumps to her side of the arena and suddenly vanishes. Samantha looks around her in shock, while the crowd cheered.

"Where did he?" Turning around, she stared as the opponent made his way down the wall his disk in hand as he targeted her. Falling backwards, she pushed her disk deep into her opponents torso, watching as the Program's body shattered into pixels around her, spreading to the ground bellow like broken glass.

"**Combatant 7, de-resolution"**

The crowd began to cheer loudly.

"**Combatant 10, round one, victory"**

The crowd died down, waiting to hear who would be fighting next.

"**Combatant 10 and 5, Disk Wars"**

A glass compartment carrying the 5th Combatant joins Samantha's on the same platform, encasing them again in a large arena. 

"How long will this go on?" Samantha frowned at her next opponent.

"**Initiate" **

Jumping from the wall, he threw his desk at her again. Samantha stumbled backwards, missing the Disk by a few inches, watching as it returned to its owner in a few seconds.

"Damn that was close" Samantha gulped in fear.

Jumping before the disk could hit her legs, she ran towards the program, jumping off the platform and landing on his side of the arena, smiling wickedly at him, seeing his face turn to fear. She threw the disk at him, cutting both of his legs off in one quick movement.

"Quick and silent" Samantha recalled her mother telling her that.

"**Combatant 5, de-resolution"**

The crowd cheered again.

"**Combatant 10, round two, victory"**

The crowd cheered even louder.

"**Combatant 10 and 11, Disk Wars"**

"Come on, again?" Sammy cried loudly.

Her next opponent was the same Program she was within the chamber where she got her suit and disk, he smiled at her threw his see threw helmet, giving her the thumbs up, **"Make it count, make it quick"**

Nodding, she ran towards him, deflecting his disk instantly with her own before pushing him to the ground and stabbing him in the chest quickly with her disk.

"Thank you...User" The Program whispered just loud enough that only she could hear him before he disintegrated into thousands of little pixels. Standing up above the shattered pieces, she looked up staring at the crowd that suddenly went mute.

"**Combatant 11, de-resolution"**

The crowd only stared at the last Program standing from the 11 participants that were standing at the beginning. Only she was left, only she was standing.

"**Combatant 10, round three, victory"**

"**Identify yourself, Program"**

Staring up at the window where she supposedly thought that the more important Programs were watching stood there.

"**You have won the Disk Wars, Program, it's been a while someone won all three battles"**

Samantha frowned, trying to see who was talking; she could see at least three people standing at the window, gazing down at her.

"**Identify yourself so I can congratulate you personally"**

"I do not speak to those whose face I do not see" Samantha answered back, noticing her helmet was wired to the speakers in the arena so all could hear.

"**You have spirit Program, something I rarely see in these cycles, come up here and we shall discuss in person"**

Two black clawed guards marched up to her, but did not touch her, simply motioned for her to follow them. Transparent stairs appeared, leading them up to the platform above the arena, inside of the aircraft in red lights.

A large masked figure is standing by the window, waiting.

Samantha stops and stares at the Programs staring at her, her helmet retracting.

"**I haven't seen such beauty in a long time"**

Samantha stared as the man turned to look at her, "Are you the one called; Sylar?"

"**Are you perhaps a newborn?"** The man laughed, **"I met your friend while you were fighting"**

With a motion of his hand, the doors behind her opened and Knito walked inside, bowing her head in the process before she joined Samantha next to her.

"**It's because of her I found out more about you"** He nodded, **"I must say, for a newborn, you are quite impressive, I am certain he will find you quite entertaining in your next dual"**

"Next dual" Samantha frowned, "I'm sorry to say this, but I have other things to do then to be your little entertainer. A Program like you, I am certain you can find another like me quite easily"

Approaching her, he cupped her chin with his fingers and stared at her through his blackened helmet, **"Ah but you see, no one in this Grid has fire burning in their eyes like you do. It's that fire that sets my body boiling. I want to see how far you can go before you break, just like all those other ones"**

"I can't stay here..." Samantha frowned at him, moving her chin from his grasp, "I must object"

"**I don't believe you understand you situation here, program. I am Sylar, the ruler of this world and you will do as I say, with or without your accord" **He tapped her nose with his index gently.

"You can't do this" Samantha growled at him angrily, "You are no ruler!"

"**Says the Program who is going to be taken down to the Dungeons until her next dual" **He looked up at the guards behind her, **"Take her way, and don't give her any special privileges"**

"You can't do this! You are no ruler, you are just a coward!" Samantha yelled after him as she was being dragged out of the room by the two guards.

I will not let this happen.

I will not let this world destroy its self.

I will not stand by and watch!

**Tadah! Chapter three finished, let me know what you think!**

**BTW Rinzler is coming up in next chapter, I can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**By:** Ciel Elleira Sky

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of these characters except for both Syler (the bad guy) and the main character Samantha, which is portrayed as me!

**Summary **She was born from both worlds, but eventually pulled away from the world she desperately wanted to meet.  
>The stories consumed her.<br>The world she lived in felt unreal to her.  
>She needed to meet this other world, and meet it, she did.<br>Little did she know that sooner or later, she will have to choose which world she will stay in.

**Warnings:** T, language and some cute scenes between pairing.

**Please read and review.**

Tron: Savior.

Ch. 04- Rinzler/Tron

"**I told him about you"** Knito explained to her from on the other side of the cell where Samantha now stood in, white laser bars separating her from the Program. Samantha stared at her.

"**I'm sorry, but it was the only way for him to even accept you, it's the only reason why you are still alive right now."**

"But for how long?" Samantha frowned at the female Program.

"**As long as you do what you are told"**

"I'm not his pet, Knito" Samantha sighed, "Isn't there anyone that could help us...help me?"

Knito stared at her, **"Is it true?"**

"About what?" Samantha questioned.

"**Scarlet says that you are a...a User...is it true?"** Knito looked around to make sure no one was listening on them for security.

Samantha nodded, "It's true, I am not from the Grid nor was I born on the Grid...perhaps you know my mother, Quorra"

Knito's eyes widened, **"Quorra, yes I know her, haven't seen her in many cycles...she was an ISO, correct?"**

"Yes" Samantha nodded.

"**If you were a mere Program I could not help you, but for a User"** Knito smiled widely, **"For a User that saved even a Program like me, I will help"**

Samantha smiled back, "Where's Scarlet right now?"

"**I doubt we will see her anytime soon, she is waiting for Sylar to have all his attention set on your before she even tries to get back here"** Knito explained, **"If he finds her, all her running and hiding all these cycles would have been for nothing. So it seems we are the only ones"**

"I see" Samantha nodded, "Besides you, is there anyone else in the Grid that you could trust?"

"**About you being a User? No, nobody...or at least in my point of view but" **Knito paused, gazing down at the floor hesitantly.

Samantha frowned in wonder, "What is it?"

"**There is a Program...a security computer program written by a User and was brought here to the Grid to protect this world, but ever since CLU, he hasn't been the same, or so I heard anyway"** Knito leaned against the wall for support, **"But he has changed since CLU also"**

"How so" Samantha inquired.

"**He used to be a red, he was repurposed by CLU, but after Programs retrieved him from the Sea of Simulation, he is both red and blue now"** Knito looked at Samantha, **"He is on both sides it seems"**

"Is he trustworthy enough to talk to him? Perhaps get him to help us?"

"**What are you planning to do User?"** Knito frowned, **"You can't just leave this place, and guards are lurking around every corner"**

"Perhaps, but I need to get back home and tell my dad what's happening here" Samantha explained to her, "I can't let this continue on"

"**Do you believe you can save us?" **Knito inquired.

"If I can't, then my father can" Samantha smiled, "I won't let this world destroy itself"

"**Then I believe this Program is the only chance you have"** Knito smiled, **"But you can't meet him just anywhere and when you do, he never lets you talk to him"**

"What must I do?" Samantha asked.

"**Every Program knows that he who wins all three rounds in the Disk Wars will have to fight him with a Challenge of the Grid"** Knito told her, **"You will have to fight the Program, and if you manage to last for three cycles, then both of you will go head to head in a Disk War"**

"After winning I will be able to speak with him?" Samantha frowned.

"**No you will not last till after the Disk Wars. This Program is even stronger than Sylar, which is why Sylar is doing all in his power to keep him under the little control he has on him. Luckily for you, he will not do the final blow"**

"Why?" Samantha inquired.

"**For you wear the blue circuits...he knows that those who wear white or blue circuitry could be User, and even if he is not in complete control of himself, he will never harm a User"** Knito explained seriously, **"He will test you the moment he sees what color you are, and just as everyone thinks the match is over and he should derezz you, he won't"**

"When will this happen?" Samantha asked curiously to Knito, sitting down on the floor.

"**During the Challenge of the Grid, you will have a few cycles to recover after this before you will both have to face off with another Disk Wars, but hopefully I will manage to get you to meet with him before this happens"**

"You think you can get me close enough to meet him in person?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"**If I don't...then no one can"** Knito smiled, **"I won't fail a User"**

"Thank you Knito" Samantha smiled back, "I'll try not to fail you as well"

"**It's not just me you will fail, all those who still believe in Users, you will fail them too"** Knito corrected, **"I must go, just before the Challenge of the Grid, I will be sent to bring you to the Arena, I will show you to your opponent, that opponent is the Program you will need to speak to. Remember that and try to get as much of his attention as you can from him while you battle"**

"I will" Sammy nodded.

"**See you soon, User"**

~A few Cycles Later...

Samantha stood next to the laser, staring at Knito and the two Sentries behind her.

"It is time, Combatant 10" Knito nodded at her, just as the laser disappeared. The two Sentries marched behind Samantha and guided her out of the Dungeon and up the stairs. Embarking a red ship, Samantha casually walked up to the large open window at the front of the ship as the ship began to take off towards a massive aqua lined arena just outside of the city. The ship lands on the expansive plain field of the arena, surrounded by stadium seating.

Knito came to join her by her side, gazing out of the window, "Get ready, he will be doing a demonstration of his strength any second now"

Samantha continued to stare, when suddenly the crowd began to cheer loudly.

"**Rinzler! Rinzler! Rinzler!"**

The stadium trembled causing Sammy's heart to skip a beat.

"**Rinzler!"**

The crowd roared as the Program disembarked the other ship a good hundred feet away from Samantha's. She turned to look at Knito, "Are you sure that's him? He seems a little...scrawny, hunched over too"

"**Just keep watching" **Knito ordered quietly.

Samantha watched as the crowd cheered for their favorite Warrior Program walking on the arena, slowly and seriously. She could only see his frame, how he walked, but soon she could see the black helmet he wore.

Hiding his face and neck from view

The favorite Program walked to the center of the arena, drawing everyone's attention towards him and him alone.

Lean and yet, somewhat athletic figure formed the Program's body, limned in black armor accentuated with half red circuitry and half blue. The Program pulled out his identity disk, and she watched in curiosity as the Program's disk divided into two disks at once. He held them in a battle stance, waiting.

"Two battle disks...that's..." Samantha's eyes widened.

It couldn't be...

"**He is the one that will not come to harm a User, as long as you get his attention and survive this battle, you will have your chance in meeting with him"** Knito explained to her in a whisper for the two Sentinels stood a few feet behind them.

The cheers finally began to die down, the figure standing alone in the arena placed his hands down to each sides of him, his back hunched over, shoulders slumped and his head bowed.

"**Here comes his strength, watch carefully, this is what you will have to fight against shortly"** Knito spoke to her.

The gates around the arena opened, the crowd began to cheer even louder than before.

"**Rinzler! Rinzler!"**

Twelve guards walked into the arena, each wielding a different weapon on their own. They stared at their single opponent standing in the center of the arena, approaching casually.

"Is he going to fight them? All of them?" Samantha questioned.

"**Yes"** Knito nodded.

"But why?" Samantha inquired.

"**Show his strength"** She smiled, **"Show them to you"**

Six of the opponents sprung forward, suddenly attacking the Program with each of their weapons, while the six others simply watched from behind them. The Program raised his head slowly, staring at his opponents that were a few feet away from him. Activating his two disks in his hands again, he jumped in the air; he back arched throwing a disk in the process before he neatly landed on the ground behind the six opponents. Two of the opponents got decapitated by the single disk, their derezzed bodies falling to the ground and breaking like pieces of fragments.

Samantha stared in awe at the battle, her eyes never once leaving the warrior.

Could it really be...?

The three other opponents ran back at him, throwing their disks at him, but he jumped out of the way, throwing both of his disks at them in one single shot, causing them to intertwine together, slashing threw their bodies at lightning speed. In a few minutes they were down on the ground and Samantha stared, her mouth open in shock.

The warrior ran forward towards the six remaining opponents, catching his disks in his hands and holding them tightly as he ran towards them, suddenly jumping in the air and colliding with one of them hard. His knees slammed into his target, lunging his disks into his chest, watching as the opponent derezzed as well.

All five remaining opponents attacked all at once, but the warrior was quicker, dodging and blocking all of their attacks, he jumped, spun and kicked two down, throwing his disks into one opponent's shoulder and the other threw another's opponent leg.

Samantha gasped, hand covering her hand, "He has no hesitation..."

"**Not when it comes to life and death, he has a mission and will not be derezzed before it is accomplished"** Knito told her, **"Keep watching, it is almost over"**

"But it just started" Samantha gaped widely.

The warrior ran quickly towards the remaining opponents, kicking one down with his right foot and punching another with his elbow. Once both opponents were down, he immediately stabbed them both in the back with his disks, staring at the last opponent standing in front of him.

He stood up, walked towards the guard, their bodies moved quickly, striking each other with their disks, jumping and dodging each other's attacks, battle disks clashing like fire and sparks.

And then, in was all over, the warrior stood above the now derezzed guard, his two disks lying inside the opponent's chest. He bowed his head again, his arms falling to his side.

"**Rinzler! Rinzler!"**

The crowd roared.

It was all over, before it even began.

"**It's time"** Knito announced, before Samantha was tugged by the two Sentries behind her and they guided her to the platform to exit the ship. Standing near the platform, Sylar watched her, his helmet still blocking his facial expressions from view. Samantha frowned at him, as she was halted.

"**I am going to enjoy seeing you fall into darkness"** He purred to her.

"How about showing me that face...perhaps for good luck?" She smirked at him.

"**Show me a good time"** He told her before his helmet retracted from his face, revealing an unknown face. She stared at him, young but masculine face, tanned skin and dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I do not know this man...

I thought dad said that all Programs are created to look identical to their Users...is he perhaps...

"**I can see the confusion in those eyes of yours, sweet Program, I am no Program like you, I am an ISO...a new brand, a new kind that emerged after the Creator vanished" **Sylar smiled at her, **"I was not created, I manifested" **

"This little plan of yours will not last long, believe me Sylar" Samantha hissed at him.

"**Listen to you, you sound just like a User"** Sylar laughed at her, **"Take her down"**

The Sentries pushed her onto the platform and descended off the aircraft and onto the arena's floor. As the Sentries pushed her towards the center of the arena where he opponent stood, his back facing her, Samantha gazed over her shoulder at the aircraft, seeing through the window Knito standing by Sylar. They looked at her through the glass, she smirked at him seeing his eyes suddenly widen in realisation.

He knows...he knows what I am...good...

"**Rinzler! Rinzler! Rinzler!"**

The crowd continued to cheer loudly for their favorite. The Sentries removed the harness wrapped around Samantha's wrists and walked back towards the aircraft. She looked over her shoulder to find Knito walking up to her, carrying a long black case in her hands. She eyed Samantha, **"You sure it was a good idea letting him know what you are?"**

Samantha shrugged, "It'll be his worst nightmare"

Knito smiled, and turned to the warrior still having his back towards them, **"Face your opponent"**

Turning around, his head still hunched, Samantha stared in shock at the Program standing before her. Her eyes drifted down to the T shaped cubes on his chest, lighted in both red and blue colors.

"Oh god..." She whispered her voice shaking.

It is him...

Facing Samantha, Knito opens the black case, revelling two slick batons. Samantha takes one, the middle lighting a neon blue color instantly.

"You opponent is Rinzler, try to last as long as you can" Knito whispered to her before turning to Rinzler, waiting as he picked up the other baton, after placing both of his disks back on his back. He walked away from the both of them, back still hunched and head bowed deeply.

"**Grid is live. Initiate light cycle battle"**

Samantha watches as Rinzler breaks into a quick run, he jumps into the air, separating his baton into two handle bars, red lines expanding between his legs to form a motorcycle like vehicle with two wide wheels, one in the front and one in the back.

Samantha smiles, "And now I know why dad always wanted me to know how to use a motorcycle"

Samantha breaks into a sprint; mimicking Rinzler's every move carefully; leaping into the air, a neon blue light cycle forms beneath her, before touching the ground again. Samantha speeds up as Rinzler faces her after turning a corner of the arena, speeding up as well. His light cycle releases a permanent band of red light from its tail. Crossing the grid arena, Samantha activates her own neon band of light behind her with a sigh.

Suddenly, Rinzler side swipes her bike with his, causing her to lose control of her light cycle for a few seconds, she shook her head and turned to look at her opponent now descending another level beneath her.

"Is this place a maze or what?" Samantha breathed through her helmet. Samantha makes a wide turn, following Rinzler from above.

I need to get his attention on me, not only as an opponent...

Coming from the level layer, Rinzler joins Samantha, bumping into her harshly. Samantha yells, her foot getting hammered by the other's light cycle. She turns, going down a ramp onto the lower level, looking up to find Rinzler a few feet in front of her on the top level of the arena. She frowns at him.

Leaning into a turn, Samantha shouts up a large ramp colliding with the top floor jumping over Rinzler's light cycle, landing on the ground again before cutting him off with the band of light behind her light cycle.

Get it over and done with, even if I piss the guy off, this is the only move I can figure out might just draw his attention to me.

Rinzler manuverse his light cycle but gets the back of its tail to smash right into the band of light. Rinzler falls to the ground, his light cycle turning to red fragments around him. He stands up, looking at the woman sitting on her light cycle turning a large corner of the arena to face him head on.

The crowd quickly dies down, waiting to see what happens next. Pulling out his identity disk, Rinzler throws it at her, hitting just above her hand causing Samantha to lose control of her light cycle and fall to the ground harshly. She yells out in pain, her body screaming in agony. Her bike explodes a few feet from her, with a splash of light.

She sits up with difficulty, her helmet retracting instantly.

Rinzler walks up to her, his disks in each hand to his sides.

She tries to stand up, but instantly fall back to the ground with a loud cry when he throws one of his disks at her, slicing part of her arm. She clutches her injured arm tightly, trying to forget the wet feeling she is getting between her fingers.

Just as Rinzler takes back his disk, he readies his other disk to hit her, and just as she flinches in fear the main computer talks loudly,

"**Light Cycle battle Over, No Winners."**

Samantha jumped in fear but noticed that Rinzler had only put his disks away. He looked down at her, his shoulders slumped once again. Samantha stared at him as the crowd went wild with excitement. She shockingly stood up, watching her opponent's every move.

"What happens now?" She asked him.

His deep growl (purr?) attracts her attention curiously. He nods his head at her, before turning and walking away.

"**Victory unconfirmed. Next battle: Disk Wars."**

Samantha watches the Program's retreating back, her gaze saddening, "Tron"

"**Combatant 10 versus Rinzler, Disk Wars. ****Battle in a few cycles"**

She watched him,

The way he moved,

The way his back was hunched over like as if,

He was carrying the world on his shoulders.

Could she do nothing to help him?

How could her father let it become this bad?

Why did he never tell her he lived?

In all the stories he told her about, why never mention that Tron was alive?

Why has he abandoned the Grid?

What happened?

**Yay! Chapter four is finished! As you can see, not all chapters have the same amount of pages, some are really short and some are really long, that's just how I write I guess. So anyway, read and review! You all get Identity Disks as gifts!**

**Wouldn't that be fun? *Squeals***

**Rinzler: Purrs**

**Me: AW~**

**Rinzler: Re...view**

**Me: OMG, so adorable!**

**Rinzler: User**

**Me: I can be your User**

**Rinzler: Purrs**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**By:** Ciel Elleira Sky

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of these characters except for both Syler (the bad guy) and the main character Samantha, which is portrayed as me! Knito and Scarlet too btw are mine! No tackie without my permission, thanks!

**Summary **She was born from both worlds, but eventually pulled away from the world she desperately wanted to meet.  
>The stories consumed her.<br>The world she lived in felt unreal to her.  
>She needed to meet this other world, and meet it, she did.<br>Little did she know that sooner or later, she will have to choose which world she will stay in.

**Warnings:** T, language and some cute scenes between pairing.

**Please read and review.**

Tron: Savior.

Ch. 05- Finding and Meeting

"**I am impressed" **Sylar smiled at her, **"I never thought a User would be back, after so many cycles"**

"We never gave up on the Grid" Samantha told him, her hands tied behind her back with handcuffs.

"**Perhaps you didn't but Sam Flynn sure did. The Creator as well" **Sylar laughed.

"He saved you from CLU; he didn't give up on you!" Samantha objected angrily.

"**Either way, then your father gave up on us, after he promised he would come back and help us rebuild" **Sylar glared at her through the dungeons cells.

"You aren't the only one he has broken his promise too" Samantha sighed, "I can't explain as to why my father never came back, but I am here now and here to stay for as long as I can"

"**As long as you can...? I do hope someone out there knows you are in here" **Sylar questioned.

"No one knows I am here, why does that matter?" Samantha inquired.

"**Surprised your father never told you this, the portal is what brought you here, it closes after a period of time. If no one is out there waiting for you and making sure that the portal doesn't close on you..." **Sylar smiled at her,** "It will close on you, cutting your way back home for good" **

Samantha's eyes widened in realisation, "Wait, so if I don't get to the portal in time, it'll close and I won't be able to get back home!"

"**Exactly" **Sylar snickered, **"I would love to continue our little chat, but I have a few programs that need to be taken care of. Please, I hope your stay will be...restful until your next battle with my warrior, I warn you, you will not get out of there alive."**

Samantha glared at him, before he turned on his heels and walked away with his two guards behind him. She sighed, leaning her back against the wall behind her, "This is not going too good"

Micro cycles passed before anyone came to see her, Knito was the one to come to her. She stared up at the Program with a smile, "Any news?"

"**Other Programs I work with have informed me that the Program called; Rinzler will be going down to a bar called; Jigsaw, it's actually where I work so we should be able to get in there just fine, without you being spotted by any of Sylar's Sentries" **Knito explained to her.

"That's good news, just one little problem" Samantha stated, "How do you get me out of here?"

"**Simple"** Knito smiled, **"Think like a User"**

Taking out a key from her suit, she showed it to Samantha with a happy smile, **"I stole it from Sylar while he wasn't even paying attention. I doubt he will be missing it any time soon, we'll have just enough time to get you back here, before he notices it missing"**

"Then lets hurry up, who knows how cooperative Rinzler is going to be" Samantha urged, standing up and facing the laser beams blocking her way from Knito. The laser vanished the moment Knito placed the key inside the lock on the wall and handed Samantha a black hooded cloak, **"Where this, it'll help with attention" **

Taking it, she wrapped it around her neck and hid her face from view with the hood.

"Follow me, and keep your head low. If anyone speaks to you, don't speak" Knito ordered and Samantha nodded. They walked out of Sylar's ship and joined the rest of the many Programs on the streets of the city, rain poring above them.

They step into an elevator which glides along a track of light rising to a towering skyscraper. Samantha looks out the large windows, eyeing in amazement the city under them. Knito looks at her, **"Impressed?"**

"Greatly, I only heard stories about this place, I never thought it would be like this" Samantha spoke.

"**Imagine what it looked like before Sylar and before CLU, this place really was a Programs Paradise" **Knito smiled, **"Get ready we are arriving to our level" **

Lively chattering and pounding music could be heard the moment the elevator doors slid opened. They both walked down the long hall which widens into a lounge. The two women pass between two male Programs dressed in white garments, a female Program walks up to Knito nodding.

Knito grabs Samantha's upper arm before she could go anywhere, turning to the other program next to her, **"Program here to entertain our guests"**

The female shifts her gaze to Samantha, gazing her up and down before motioning with her chin to follow her. Samantha looks at Knito in wonder, "Entertain?"

"**You weren't expecting to be able to get in here free did you?" **Knito smiled, **"Don't worry, it won't be difficult what you will have to do...simply, entertain"**

Leading her into a closed room, the female program turns to them hand resting on her large waist, **"What kind of dressing will the Program need?"**

"**Anything that will get all Programs' attention" **Knito explained.

"**I have just the thing" **She smiles at Knito, **"That cloak will have to go sweetie" **

Knito and Samantha turn to each other, before helping her pull the large cloak off of her and placing it on a couch nearby.

The female program handed Samantha a pair of black leggings and black boots, **"Put these on after derezzing your suit, don't worry once you remove these clothing's your suit will come back if wished" **

Samantha takes the clothing, before removing her suit and putting the other clothes to hide her naked skin. The program came back handed Samantha black laced braw and a large black coat.

"**This will definitely get whoever's attention you want" **Knito smiled, **"Seduce the one you want, even if he is quiet, as long as you get his attention that's all that matters" **

After putting the very seductive braw and coat on, Knito tied Sammy hair lousily behind her head and smiled, **"I believe you are done"**

"**Shall I get the DJ's to put proper music for the occasion? It's rare that we have new entertainers, especially Users" **The program smiles at Samantha after watching her eyes widen.

"You know who I am?" Samantha gaped.

"**Knito told me, we are like sisters, now go get whoever you come for and don't screw up!"** She frowned at her.

"**Play which ever music you think will be good for the occasion" **Knito grabbed Samantha's upper arm again and pulled her towards the door before turning to her fully, **"Before you go out there, have you thought of something to get his attention? I doubt you will be able to speak a lot to him in here for the music can get quite loud"**

"That's alright, if I can get his attention and curiosity, my job will be done." Samantha nodded.

"**Have you thought how you will do that?"** Knito frowned.

"I have" Samantha nodded happily, "If this doesn't get his attention, then I don't know what will"

Knito nodded once before the door slide open for them, the pounding music and loud chattering evident now. Keeping her hand wrapped loosely around Samantha's arm, side by side they walked into the futuristic establishment, the edges of its dark walls lined in stripes of glowing white. Samantha hesitantly glances at a few Programs mingling around, noticing their stares completely on her. Some of them would even go and poke someone else and point at her.

"**Relax; they're only seeing if anyone here knows who you are. You are a new entertainer after all" **Knito smiles, **"Deep breaths and everything will be fine. The music will start the moment you go to **_**him**_**"**

Samantha stares at a few Sentries flirting with female programs at the back of the room sitting on a large white couch. Knito guides her to a large bar, pulling the chair out so Samantha would sit on it. She turns to the bar man, smiling, **"Serulium Blue Energy, for the new entertainer, she's a little nervous"**

The program turns to look at Samantha eying her and then her clothes before smiling, **"Relax, we are all family here"**

After preparing the drink he hands it to Samantha winked at her in the process before turning his attention back to his other costumers. Knito smiles at Samantha, **"I will be watching you from afar, if you need anything, just keep your eyes out for me."** Knito turns but looks back at Samantha, **"Oh and our guests will be expecting you to dance for them, so while you are drawing **_**his **_**attention towards you, get **_**their **_**attentions as well"**

Samantha watches as Knito walks into the large crowd, disappearing completely. Samantha sighs; I am way over my head.

Eyeing the blue liquid in her glass, she picks it up and brings it to her open mouth. She takes a small sip savouring the electric feeling that instantly coursed through her like a spark...pleasing. Gazing around the large open room, she couldn't help but notice the rather large amount of female programs lurking around the corner of the room, on the right. She continued to watch the women come and go, when suddenly, as the women dispersed a bit seeming a little mad and humiliated, she saw him sitting there.

Rinzler sat on the middle of the couch, distant, reluctant to even look at someone even if almost all the female programs were trying to get his attention with either touching him or speaking to him. But he never would look at the, he kept his head bowed and stared at the table in front of him, two Sentries sat on each sides of him, profiting from the women as Rinzler would not.

"**He is a mystery isn't he?" **

Looking over her shoulder, Samantha smiled at the Program behind her, "I thought you wouldn't come close to the city"

"**I said until Sylar's attention was still on me, but recently a little User girl has taken much of his attention, anyone who went to the Games talk about you" **Scarlet smiled at her, **"Happy to see you have survived all the rounds"**

"Difficult but not impossible" Samantha turned back to look at Rinzler.

"**So...how are you going to get his attention anyway?"** Scarlet questioned.

"I didn't dress in these clothes for nothing" Sammy sighed, "I have a plan, will it please him or at least cause him to look at him, that's a whole different thing"

"**You gonna dance for him, give him a little show?" **Scarlet smirked, **"I wouldn't mind seeing a User do that for a basic Program"**

"He isn't a basic program and quiet down will you, I don't want the entire joint knowing what I am!" Samantha growled quietly. Taking another larger sip of her drink, she sighed happily at the warm electric feeling it was giving her.

"**That's it, just keep getting yourself high on that drink and the rest will come easily...probably won't even remember what happened tonight" **Scarlet laughed.

"Leave me alone, I am enjoying my drink" Samantha frowned at her but continued to drink none the less, "I am waiting for the right time to go see him, and Knito said that the music will start when I go to him"

"**I think your chance is about to appear"** Scarlet whispered next to her ear, eyeing the crowd around Rinzler now. Slowly, the entertainers around him left, finding themselves other programs to entertain. Samantha stared at him, eyeing him although he not once moved an inch.

"**You going to get going or do you need a little push, **_**User**_**?"** Scarlet smirked. Samantha frowned deeply at her, "No I don't thank you very much, _Program_" Finishing her glass, and she set it on the bar and stood up fixing her bra and coat. Walking slowly to the raised open room at the back corner of the establishment, the music begins to beat loudly, electrifying everyone in the establishment. Quickly, their eyes turn to the only one dancing in the room, the chattering stopping.

Their eyes watch her, the sway of her hips, the shake of her head, the way her hands pulled the coat off from her shoulders, pooling around her feet instead. Casually, she strides closer to the table in front of Rinzler and the two Sentries with the two females sitting across their laps. Her eyes never left his helmet, although his head was still to the ground.

She swayed her hips again more feverly now, her hands roaming them.

The audience watched as her amazing green eyes slid shut, and her brow and reddish hair fall behind her back reaching the middle of her back as she moved. As she gliding her fingers over her clothes, the neon glowing lights on them flickering from just a single touch, driving their processors mad.

_I found you and now, I want to meet you_

She smiled at the two Sentries as their hands moved from the female program's bodies, moving them away expecting for Samantha to come instantly to one of them, for they knew Rinzler would not even look at her even for a micro cycle.

But she would not have that, she will get his attention if it's the last thing she does.

Crawling onto the table on all fours, she reached the end of the table, head above Rinzler's legs. She gazed up at the black tinted helmet, cocking her head to the side, mimicking the same move he had given her during their battle back at the arena. She smiles up at him, "Seems we meet again"

Still swaying her hips to the upbeat music, she watches happily as his head cocks up to look at her. She winks at him, "Hello there"

"**Rinzler does not enjoy any entertainer...even a new one like you. You are wasting your time" **The Sentries on Rinzler's left speaks to her, surprising her that she could even hear him with such loud music playing. She pouts sadly, "Oh really?"

She looks at Rinzler and smiles sadly, "That's a shame. I wanted to congratulate you personally for being the first to make me almost fail"

His helmet turns slightly, curiously almost.

She mimics his movement, "You see, I have never failed in anything, you are the first _Program_ to show me what it feels like to be almost beaten"

He straightens his back up a bit, clearly his attention being drawn to her, her position, her beauty, her lips so close to him, the sweet words coming out of her mouth.

She leans forward, her head a few inches from his chest, "But knowing who you are, who you really are...I am not all that afraid of you now, you wouldn't hurt someone wearing neon blue circuits like me...and I know why"

His growl becomes eminent, sending shivers down her spine but she continues on, getting as much of his attention as she can get from him, "Knowing that the real you is still inside, even if it's really deep..." She smiles widely, "I just can't wait to meet him"

Throwing her legs between his, she sits there, her hands on each side of her hips, "I am a host, but I am something more...If you wish to know more, I have my own personal lounge upstairs waiting for us, I'll be waiting"

Standing up, the music began to die down and Samantha leaned into him, hands resting on his shoulders she whispered where his ear would be, "I'll be waiting, _Tron_"

**Tron: I wouldn't mind have you actually dance for me like you did for Rinzler.**

**Me: I did dance for you!**

**Tron: In person *&stares at her intently***

**Me: *stares back***

**Tron: Will there be romance is this story?**

**Me: As long as you and my adorable growling&purring Rinzler is there, ALWAYS!**

**Tron: Plz read and review if you want romance in this fic...*stares at her again***

**Me: What?**

**Tron: Dance for me...now!**

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
